


【骨科】成王败寇

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [7]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 花朵又双叒叕被篡位啦！
Series: 花家骨科 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【骨科】成王败寇

正文：

Saverin王朝的皇帝Roberto从老父亲手里继承的是一个四分五裂、流血漂橹的残破国家，随后却将它发展壮大成为一个帝国，其版图在巅峰时刻横跨了半个欧洲。可他还来不及指定一个继承他永恒荣耀的儿子，就在一场狩猎中受了重伤，命不久矣。

皇帝的病榻前只有皇后陪侍，所有的受命大臣都被挡在一墙之外。没人知道皇帝的临终遗言是什么——伴随着海天交接处的第一缕晨光，伤重不治的皇帝也咽了气。

在死去的皇帝的棺椁前，整个王国屏声敛气，等待着公布下一任皇帝的消息。

出乎所有人的意料，先皇后把那顶象征着至高权力的皇冠，戴在了尚还年幼的小皇子头上。

自出生起就以一国之君的标准培养了二十余年、被所有重臣寄予厚望的大皇子，只能沉默地站在阶下，在目睹政权更迭之后，泯然众人地跪倒在地，咬着牙说出“新皇万代”的誓言。

都城在波诡云谲的奇妙平静中度过一夜。第二天，大皇子策马远离王都，前往遥远苦寒之地驻扎边境，在常年积雪的荒原上，伴随着烽烟与火光，眺望着权力的方向。

又过了几年之后，太后染病去世。眼看时机成熟，大皇子果断揭竿而起。他的队伍训练有素而又军纪严明，不出半个月，就挺进了帝国的心脏。不远处，王都的护城河俨然在望。

在大皇子率军挺进都城的道路上，夹道的城池争先恐后为他打开城门，派来阻挡的王军也纷纷倒戈相向。大皇子在这片陆地上享有战神的威名，无人敢挑战他的剑锋。

攻城战开始的前一天夜里，大皇子率领了一小批精锐部队，在月色掩映下游过了水波粼粼的护城河，翻越过坚固城墙的死角，打晕了执灯守夜的侍卫，无声无息地潜入了王宫。

*

Alex没想到，这次偷渡王宫的行程居然会如此顺利。

大概是小皇帝的统治气数将尽，偌大的王宫竟然显得有些冷清。Alex让手下放倒了刚要出声叫喊的内官，轻轻推开了面前半掩的宫门。

他那当了皇帝的小弟弟，完全没有意识到自己此刻危在旦夕。他就坐在台前灯下，一手撑着脑袋，闭目休息。他面前的桌案上，还放着摊开的战报:那上面显示，Alex还远在都城的百里之外。

开门时微弱的气流吹晃了烛光，Alex一只手放在剑上，回身闭上门。他的动作没有声音，脚步也悄无声息。

他走近桌前，俯视自己坐在王位上的弟弟。

他们有几年没有见面了。Eduardo比他印象中那个还是孩子的模样成熟了不少，眉目间也带上了勃发的英气。他的睫毛很长，在脸颊上投出两块小小的扇形阴影。

Alex静静地站了一会儿。他没松开手里的剑，心脏却在胸腔里咚咚地跳着。

如果他现在挥剑，杀了Eduardo——他的弟弟尚在美梦中，不会有丝毫痛苦，那双眼睛也永不会再睁开；而Alex，他则不需要等到队伍攻下帝国全境，在这个漆黑如墨的夜里，就能成为王位的新主人。

Alex目光阴沉，注视着弟弟毫无防备的睡脸。他的手一直放在剑柄上，却始终没有把吹毛立断的寒刃抽出来。

也许是在冥冥中感到了死神脚步的迫近，Eduardo从梦中苏醒了过来。

他先是垂下手，而后睁开了眼睛。那双棕色的眼睛，像是剔透的琥珀，不含一点杂质。

“……Alex？”Eduardo懵懂地唤道，眼神和脸上的表情都带着柔软的无措。

片刻之后，他才像是突然反应过来自己危险的处境；Eduardo睁大眼睛，瞳孔紧缩，站起身来要去取放在桌边的匕首。

可是Alex的动作比他更快；大皇子自小接受帝国最顶尖骑士的教导，体术在整片大陆上无出其右。他上前半步，眼疾手快地扭住了Eduardo的手腕，反手折了过来。

“啊！”Eduardo吃痛地叫了一声，手中的匕首当啷一声落在地上。

这个声音像是一个预演好的信号；匕首落地之后，Alex的手下也冲了进来，迅速在宫殿内站成一个半圆，包围住了孤立无援的小皇帝。

“放开我！”Eduardo不甘心地叫到，挣扎着想要摆脱来自兄长的束缚。Alex冷笑一声松开手，Eduardo还没来得及弯腰重新捡起地上的匕首，Alex就已经重新制住了他。他轻松地用一只手拽住Eduardo的双手手腕并拢到一起，把Eduardo压在桌面上。

为了阻止小皇帝的挣动，Alex干脆俯身上去，用整个人的重量压住他。

Eduardo张开嘴想要呼救，Alex用另一只手捂住了他的嘴唇。

“嘘，Dudu。”Alex冷冷地说。他时隔多年后重新叫出了弟弟的小名，却没了旧日的亲昵缱绻，而是带着刀锋似的寒意。

“我们都知道，你的王位是怎么来的。”他慢条斯理地说，“现在，我要来拿回属于我的东西了。”

Eduardo的脸很小；Alex的手掌几乎覆盖了一半。他睁着眼睛不能出声，被Alex制服在身下的样子，不像是执掌帝国权柄的一国之君，却像是一只误入陷阱的小鹿。

Alex的眸色暗了下来。

他和Eduardo贴得很紧，几乎呼吸相闻：在少年时代，他们也曾如此亲密。

Eduardo和Alex并非出自同一位母亲。Roberto的发妻英年早逝，在帝国版图扩张的过程中，他为了巩固权力，迎娶了邻国的公主。不久之后，荣升为皇后的邻国公主生下了最小的皇子。

Eduardo聪明伶俐，是个人见人爱的天使；可他心地善良又优柔寡断，不会施展政治上铁血的手腕和权术，不具备统领帝国的风范。

Roberto从一开始就没有扶持Eduardo成为继承人的打算；可是碍于皇后母国的权势，Roberto也迟迟没有立储。

但是Eduardo从小就和Alex很亲密。他很喜欢自己年长的哥哥，总是缠在他身后做小尾巴。他毫无与哥哥是在王位上互相当竞争对手的自觉，满心满眼地恋慕着哥哥。

Alex心机深沉，他想了一百种方法，来神不知鬼不觉地除掉Eduardo；他可以在和弟弟骑马游湖的时候，把他推进水里；可以在同他外出狩猎时，驱使他豢养的狼咬断弟弟的喉咙。下毒，暗杀，这些手段对于Alex而言，简直是轻而易举。

可是他没有一次下过手。

只要弟弟用那双柔软脆弱的眼睛看着他，Alex就无法狠下心来。他纵容Eduardo黏着自己，也同等地宠爱他。

如果自己有一天做了皇帝，Alex想，那他会让Eduardo做最无忧无虑的亲王。

可是Eduardo夺走了本属于Alex的皇冠。

从出生开始，Alex就在为了有一天能坐上那个位置而努力。他渴望得到睥睨天下的权力，为此背负了太多的鲜血、杀戮和刀光剑影。

在边境凝望孤月的不眠之夜里，Alex想明白了自己对Eduardo的感情。

他可以给Eduardo和从前同样的宠爱；但首先，他要得到属于自己的权力的证明。

现在，Alex重新把Eduardo踩在脚下了。

他注视着Eduardo，他的小弟弟也在毫不畏惧地瞪着他。

Eduardo的眼睛真是漂亮极了；它们流光溢彩，不止一次出现在Alex孤独的梦境里。

Alex是泅水渡过护城河的。他只穿了轻甲，冰凉的水珠从衣料上落下，滴在Eduardo身体上，很快把小皇帝的衣襟染湿了一片。

Alex毫不在意地把桌面上的皇冠扫落在地上。那顶价值连城的珠宝冠冕在地上骨碌滚过一圈，孤零零地在烛火下释放光华，却无人问津。

不用照镜子，Alex也知道自己现在是什么模样:充满戾气，怨恨不甘，既带着滔天的怒火和杀意，又狠不下最后的心肠。

而Eduardo的眼睛里，也全无与哥哥久别重逢的喜悦。他看着Alex的表情，好像在看传说中杀人嗜血的恶龙。

这更加重了Alex的烦躁。

“知道我会怎么处置你吗？”Alex低声问道，膝盖顶进弟弟的腿间，让他毫无反抗之力，成为了刀俎下待宰的鱼肉。

Eduardo没法回答他。但他热热的呼吸拂在哥哥的掌心，让Alex更加心猿意马。

“放心，我不会杀了你。”Alex冷笑着说，“我可不会担了手足相残的恶名。”

“但是我也不会这么轻易就放过你。”Alex凑到他耳边，轻声吐露自己最恶毒的想象。

“我要让你像阿喀琉斯那样，在最高处被人射落，在深渊里永远不能翻身。”Alex说，在灯火下凝视弟弟漂亮的脸。他为自己错失的机遇和过去几年卧薪尝胆的艰苦生活怒火中烧，正在气头上的狠话像毒液一样喷涌而出。

“你会是我最好的战利品。”Alex说，“你会赤裸着身体，用一根绳子绑住手腕，被拖在我的战马后，游遍大街小巷，供我炫耀我取得的胜利；结束之后，我也给你安排好你的去处。你觉得，把你安置在军营里怎么样？”

“猜猜你这样细皮嫩肉的小王子，会在军营里遭遇什么？”

“你会是士兵们公用的妓女，Dudu。”Alex盯着他，目光里燃着寒冰与火焰，“他们参与了这么多战役，一定身心疲惫，急需发泄——没什么比皇帝娇嫩的身体更适合作为对他们的奖赏了。”

Eduardo已经停下了挣扎，在Alex的话语里惊愕地睁大眼睛。

“他们会轮流操你，不必付钱。”Alex说着，膝盖在Eduardo腿间暧昧地磨蹭。

“也许不用轮流——他们也可以一起上。”Alex说，“那就得看我的宝贝弟弟能一次接纳几个男人了。”

Alex一边说着，一边感觉到Eduardo的身体在自己的桎梏下因为惊讶和恐惧而微微颤抖。这更滋生了他心底隐秘的兴奋，和报复带来的快感。

Eduardo被他牢牢锁着，动弹不得，只有眼珠的移动，泄露出他的不安。

“你还没被人操过对不对？”Alex恶意地说，“Dudu操过女人了吗？”

他松开捂着Eduardo嘴巴的手，去摩挲弟弟幼嫩的脸颊:“不过Dudu当过了皇帝，一定已经尝过女人的滋味了。”

Eduardo急促地喘了口气。

“你疯了！Alex！”他嘶声说道，眼眶因为剧烈的情绪而变得通红。

Alex对此无动于衷。

“但你一定还没尝过男人的滋味。”他说，“你马上就可以体会到了——哦，不对，是他们品尝你。”

“放开我！”Eduardo重新在Alex的手底开始挣扎。

Alex轻松地压制住他。

“别这么着急，Dudu。你的时间多的是。”Alex笑着说，笑意却完全没有达到眼底。

“你会被锁在军营里关牲畜的栅栏里，只露出屁股供将士们取乐；连最下贱的马夫，都可以一亲尊贵的皇帝陛下的芳泽——”

Eduardo在挣扎中抽出一只手，狠狠地在兄长脸上扇了一耳光，打断了Alex的后半句话。

Alex被打得偏过脸去，但是片刻之后又转过来，目光阴鸷得可怕。

Eduardo的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他的大半身体都被压在桌面上，泪水在眼眶里滚动着，却倔强地不肯滚落下来。

Alex沉默了片刻。但显然，他没有就此放过Eduardo的打算。

“不如我们从现在开始？”Alex给了一个疑问句，却用了肯定的口气。

“让他们几个先试试你的本事。”Alex抬起头，示意自己的手下过来。

“把他绑起来。”他吩咐到，“然后你们就可以尽情使用他了。”

手下拿着麻绳靠近，Eduardo也开始了比方才更激烈的挣扎。Alex不得不用上所有的力气，才能彻底压制住他。

“放开我Alex！”Eduardo叫到，对哥哥的话语信以为真的他眼睛里满是失望，泪水滚落出来，声音也变得哽咽。

“……别让我恨你。”他低声说。

“随便你。”Alex说。他“刺啦”一声从皇帝的衣袍下摆扯下一块布料，不顾Eduardo的抗拒，塞住了他的嘴唇，然后在他脑后打了个结。

Eduardo像条被捕上岸的鱼那样，在Alex高高在上的冰冷目光下无助地挣扎着。他的泪珠像断线的珠串，没完没了地砸在桌面上。

Alex松开手，让手下上前来捆绑Eduardo。

在这电光火石的一瞬间，Eduardo甩脱了压制他的两个人。他扑向那把不久之前被挥落在地上的匕首，捡起来后毫不犹豫地向自己的小腹刺去。

——Alex一点都不了解自己的弟弟。Eduardo宁愿赴死，也不要如同Alex所言那样苟且受辱。

匕首停留在距离Eduardo小腹前不过两指宽的地方，再也无法向前推动一寸了。

Eduardo还咬着那块布条；他不能出声说话，喘息却又重又急。

一时之间，宫殿内落针可闻。

水滴声打破了此刻可怕的寂静。Alex面不改色，血液从他握住匕首的手掌处流下，滴落在宫殿的地板上。

千钧一发之际，他徒手握住了弟弟预备自戕的刀刃。

“……你怎么敢。”深红色的鲜血从银白的刀刃与手掌的缝隙间流出来，从手受伤的部位传来的剧痛，却无法比拟看到Eduardo举起匕首那一瞬间的心悸。Alex咬着牙，挤出了这几个字。

Eduardo的双手还在匕首柄上。他抬起眼睛，在跳动的烛火下与哥哥对视。

你逼我的。

Alex清清楚楚地从那双会说话的眼睛里读出了这几个字。

他呼了口气，突然感觉到沉重的无力和痛苦。

匕首在兄弟两人不约而同松开手后，重新跌落在地板上。

“你们都下去。”Alex声音沙哑地命令道，“没有我的指令，不管听到什么动静，都不许进来。”

手下退得一干二净之后，沉默开始在兄弟两人之间蔓延。Alex疲倦不堪，连自己手掌上的伤口都无心顾及。他屈膝坐在书桌上，一言不发地微微垂着头，好像突然被繁重的心事彻底压垮。

Eduardo解开了自己脑后的布条。他迟疑了片刻，又一次捡起了地上的匕首。

小皇帝割下自己身上的一片布料，走到自己垂头丧气的兄长身边，举起哥哥受伤的手，替他包扎上还在流血的伤口。

Alex抬起眼睛看他。

“怎么还不走，”他声音嘶哑地问道，“不怕我欺负你吗？”

Eduardo拉住正在包扎的布条两端用力紧了紧，而后才打上结。

“……我这就走。”他低声说，“再见，Alex。”

Alex心神震荡。他用没有受伤的那只手按住Eduardo的后脑，微微扬起头，吻住弟弟近在咫尺的嘴唇。

……和他梦里的一样，温暖又柔软。

Alex离开自己坐着的书桌。他站在地上，完全彻底地拥住Eduardo，手指穿过弟弟的发丝，让他抬起下巴和自己接吻。

他在亲吻Eduardo的时候，也舍不得闭上眼睛:弟弟离他这么近，他甚至能感觉到弟弟扇动睫毛时带起的气流。而弟弟那双琥珀色的眼睛，像是盛满了蜂蜜的湖，让他被其诱惑，一厢情愿地想要溺亡其中。

Alex急切而小心地吻着自己的弟弟。他用手指摩挲弟弟的脸颊和鬓角，用舌头仔细地品尝弟弟口腔里的每一处角落:Eduardo让他上瘾，他对于Alex而言，永远有最致命的毒性。

亲吻持续了好一会儿，Alex才放开自己的弟弟。他用手指揩拭弟弟的嘴角，还恋恋不舍地吻去弟弟脸上残留的泪痕。

品尝到舌尖上的苦味之后，Alex才如梦初醒，后知后觉自己刚才说了什么混账话。

“对不起……对不起Dudu。”他慌乱地握住弟弟的手，亲吻弟弟冰凉苍白的指尖，“我说的都是气话……”

Eduardo柔顺地靠在哥哥的胸口，在听到Alex的道歉之后，他终于忍不住抽泣起来。

“你可以向我要王位，因为它本来就是你的；可是你不能……羞辱我。”Eduardo说。他从哥哥那里抽出手，抵在Alex的胸口，用力攥紧成拳头。

Alex心烦意乱地亲吻弟弟的发顶。

“对不起。”他喃喃地说，手掌抓住弟弟纤瘦的手腕，“我不会把你让给任何人的。”

他们重新拥吻在一起。Alex轻而易举地抱起Eduardo，把弟弟放在书桌上，拉下他身上宽松的长袍，亲吻弟弟露出一边的雪白的肩膀。

在摇曳的烛火下，Eduardo凝脂般的身体逐渐向自己的兄长展露出来。Alex撕扯开弟弟繁复的衣物，着迷地用亲吻和抚摸感受Eduardo的每一寸肌肤。他含住Eduardo胸前红色的果实，用舌头卷住吮吸，想要从中吸取出丰沛的汁液。

宫殿里没有第三个人了；两个人纠缠交叠的身影，被摇晃的烛光投影在墙壁上。Eduardo捧着Alex埋首在他胸前吸吮的脑袋，有些迷乱地呻吟着，在哥哥伸手摸向他腿间时，欲拒还迎地分开膝盖。

Alex扶着弟弟打开的双腿，第一次心甘情愿地跪在了Eduardo面前。他含住弟弟因为情动而开始挺立的性器，卖力地用唇舌服侍起来。Alex空置着受伤的那只手，用另一只手去抚摸弟弟饱满的囊袋和滑腻的腿根。

“Alex……你可以……含得再深一点……”Eduardo的声音都在发抖，紧绷的双腿情不自禁夹住哥哥的脑袋。

Alex如他所愿，给了Eduardo一个绝妙的深喉。Eduardo无处安放的双手抠在桌面上，指甲在木料上留下白色的划痕。

Alex极富耐心，一浅一深地为弟弟口交。他滚烫的呼吸喷洒在Eduardo敏感的下腹处，发梢上又滴落下冰凉的水珠，顺着Eduardo大腿上的皮肤肌理，流向更加隐秘的地方，让Eduardo被刺激得浑身颤栗。

可是这些，都比不上Eduardo看到的一切所带给他的刺激:他那总是高傲冷淡的兄长，此刻正为了取悦他，而屈膝跪在他的腿间；Eduardo只要稍微垂下眼睛，就能看到Alex隐忍蹙起来的眉头，和他眼睛里掩盖不住的霸占和温柔。

这太超过了；简直让从十几岁起救爱慕哥哥的Eduardo难以招架。

所以他没过多久，就射在了Alex嘴里；在感觉到自己接近高潮之前，Eduardo夹带着哭腔小声哀求，让哥哥先放开自己。

可是Alex一边伸出手替他撸动阴茎，一边在Eduardo通红的性器头部响亮地亲了一口。

“没关系Dudu，”他说，“射给我看。”

这句准许简直像一句恩典；Eduardo几乎是立刻就射了出来。他双眼翻白，踩在Alex肩膀上的脚趾也蜷缩在一起，在突如其来的高潮中全身颤抖。

他有好几股都射在了Alex脸上；Alex也不甚在意，只是抬起手背，无所谓地抹了一把脸颊。

Alex用手指刮下Eduardo射出来的白浊，刺进弟弟身后紧闭的入口。

异物入侵的感觉让Eduardo一下绷紧了身体。Alex拉开弟弟下意识想要遮挡下体的手掌，起身重新和Eduardo接吻。

“别怕Dudu，”他轻声安慰道，“放松……让我给你扩张好。不然等一下进去的话，你会痛的。”

Eduardo用两只手绕住哥哥的脖子，把Alex完全拥抱在自己怀里。他害怕地发抖，但又还是勇敢地向哥哥敞开了自己的身体。Alex怜爱得一塌糊涂，他不停亲吻弟弟的额头还有眼睛，想要把弟弟揉进自己的身体，让他们兄弟二人彻底合二为一、骨血相融。

等到Alex抽出自己湿淋淋的三根手指，换上忍耐多时的阴茎时，Eduardo还是疼得呻吟出声。Alex被他夹在不上不下的地方，也一样不太好受；他只好哄劝着自己娇气的弟弟，说了几百句丧权辱国的话，才一点一点挤进Eduardo温热紧致的体内。

完全吞下Alex尺寸傲人的阴茎之后，Eduardo还不敢置信地伸手摸了摸自己身下:他的后穴被完全撑开了，被Alex粗壮的柱身填得满满当当，裂成一个圆形的肉洞。

“你摸什么？”Alex笑着亲他，和Eduardo额头相抵，“Dudu也没想到自己这么能吃对不对？”

Eduardo百口莫辩，气得在Alex肩膀上捶了一拳。结果这一下牵扯到两个人相连的地方，Alex的阴茎滑动了一下，碰到了一处软软的凹陷。

Eduardo像只被踩到尾巴的猫咪那样叫了一声，又连忙羞愧地捂住自己的嘴唇，用带着水雾的眼珠无辜地看向哥哥。

Alex心领神会，用阴茎在刚才那一点小幅度地打圈。

“这里是Dudu的敏感点。”他笃定地说，“想要哥哥轻一点还是重一点？”

Eduardo羞得满脸通红，根本一句话都说不出来，只能在Alex的动作下泄出几声轻喘。

“Dudu不说话，那哥哥就用自己喜欢的方式了。”Alex说着，托起Eduardo圆润的膝盖，把弟弟过分的长腿折到胸前。

Eduardo实在太好操了；他的肌肤雪白细腻，让人爱不释手，身体又十分柔韧，可以被摆成任何适合操干的姿势。

可这些都比不上他身后的那张小嘴；温热湿滑，好像天生就懂得怎么含着男人的东西吮吸。每当Alex的阴茎插入的时候，都能感觉到那种层叠的媚肉一圈一圈裹缠上来的致命舒爽；而每次他抽送阴茎退出的时候，又能感觉到弟弟身体里的吸力，好像在恋恋不舍地挽留。

在这种销魂的体验下，Alex的动作也变得粗暴了起来。他用手臂撑着桌子，精壮的腰身快速地耸动着，痛快淋漓地操干着身下的躯体。他的阴茎进攻得又快又急，沉重的囊袋拍打在弟弟的臀尖上，发出啪啪的脆响。

没过一会儿，Eduardo就在哥哥的挞伐下屈服了。他的四肢都挂在哥哥身体上，只有挨着桌子的臀部承接着全身的重量，被干得意识迷蒙，阴茎在无人照拂的情况下重新硬了起来，随着Alex在他身体里抽插的频率而耸动着。

“慢点……慢点哥哥……啊……太深了……Alex……”Eduardo胡言乱语写，生理性的泪水从失去焦距的棕色眼眸中溢出来。Alex的阴茎又粗又长，几乎不用怎么费力，就能彻底顶在Eduardo前列腺上，他的兄长又十分威猛，充满独占欲的眼神和动作像是草原上咬住雌兽脖颈交配的雄狮。Eduardo的身心都在Alex给予他的巨大快感里沉沦，意识好像被撞击出了大脑，只能感受到Alex那根在他身体里不停抽插的阴茎——正是这根大家伙，让Eduardo在过载的高潮中欲仙欲死。

Alex一边激烈地动作着，一边低头在Eduardo胸口舔咬着。他像是要在Eduardo身上打下属于自己的标记一样，在Eduardo的锁骨和胸口留下了大大小小的牙印和吻痕。

他叼着Eduardo鲜红肿大的乳头，用舌尖刮着内里的小孔。

“疼……”Eduardo哭着说。他的乳头火辣辣的，一定是被Alex咬破皮了。

Alex扬起脑袋，在弟弟嘴唇上咬了一下，身下猛烈的动作一刻不停。

“Dudu要是能给哥哥生个孩子就好了。”Alex无比认真地说。

Eduardo无法自拔地沉浸在这种想象里；他仿佛看到自己在几个月后真的被Alex操大了肚子，肚腹隆起的弧度像一座起伏的小小山丘。Alex会满足他所有的无理取闹和撒娇，而即使在孕期，他们的性事也会一刻不停。Eduardo的胸部会因为积攒奶水而胀痛，而Alex总有办法，用舌头或者是手指给他排解出来……

在这种令人羞耻的想象中，Eduardo绞紧腿根射了出来。他的双足盘在Alex腰上，脚跟几乎并拢在一起；Alex在弟弟因为高潮而不停痉挛的烂熟肠道里咬牙捣了十几下，也缴械在了弟弟的身体里。

Eduardo大汗淋漓，他松开手脚，仰躺在书桌上，还无法从方才的高潮中回神。

Alex心满意足，亲吻弟弟迷人的躯体，用舌头挑逗弟弟小巧的肚脐。

那顶皇冠还躺在地板上，却无人问津——不论过了今夜它会落在谁的头顶，它总归是属于Saverin家的兄弟。

FIN.


End file.
